


Babysitting Leo

by FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination/pseuds/FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the spoiler picture of Aaron holding Leo. <br/>When Paddy comes to The Woolpack, asking Aaron and Robert if they can babysit Leo for a couple of hours, Robron are put to the test on their babysitting skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this short fiction I did some research on Down's Syndrome, for the sake of Leo, and for the sake of being considerate. However if you have more knowledge on the subject and wish to correct me on anything, please let me know. Thank you.

Aaron and Robert were sat in the back room of the Woolpack, stretched out on the sofa, their backs resting on the arms, bottles in hands.  
“I was thinking maybe we could go out this evening?” Robert suggested from where he sat on the left seat, bringing the bottle rim to his lips.  
“Oh yeah?” Aaron smirked in interest, eyebrows rising. Robert read Aaron’s face.  
“Yeah…we could grab something to eat and then…” Robert brushed the side of his right foot down against Aaron’s calf. Aaron’s smirk only widened, clearly pleased with the suggestion.  
“It sounds great.” He nodded to his boyfriend, who was causing goosebumps to make their temporary mark on his arms from his touch.  
“Good, I’ll find us a place to go that we haven’t been before yeah?” Smoothing his foot off Aaron’s ankle bone, Robert hoisted his rear end off the seat, reaching a hand to the back pocket of his jeans now it could be accessed and brought out his phone, lowering himself back down to his original position after. “Look some up.” He lifted the phone to Aaron to show him what he was doing, as though Aaron couldn’t guess. 

Robert had only just brought up Google when the door that led out to the main pub, was opened. Both men craned their necks to look towards the doorway, Robert having to almost turn completely since his back was to the door. A familiar face entered the room then, or two familiar faces to be exact. Aaron smiled at Paddy, “Alright?” He rose off the sofa, placing his bottle down on the coffee table and walking the way to the door way, raising his right arm and resting it around Paddy’s shoulder and back of his neck as he pulled him in to a hug. He was not always that affectionate with Paddy, he usually let off a vibe that caused more eye-rolls than hugs, but since Paddy had returned from Germany last month, Aaron had been hugging Paddy a bit more because, he wasn’t one to admit it out-loud, but he was more than overwhelmed that Paddy was back. His heart had visited the cliché, you don’t know what you’re missing until it’s gone, when Paddy had left. So he had practically begged with Paddy to stay in Emmerdale, not go back to Germany on his return.  
“Yeah, I’m good,” Paddy replied in his usual soft voice, hugging his son back with his available left arm. His right was not available for the hand was holding a miniture one compared to his. A mini hand which belonged to Leo. Aaron leant back from the hug, now giving his attention to his Godson.  
“Alright mate?” Aaron crouched down on his knees, to more or less Leo’s height. Neither Paddy, nor Robert failed to notice the soft tone Aaron’s voice had adapted to. “How are you eh?” Aaron, with thumb and finger, brought Leo’s right hand in to his. Leo looked at Aaron’s face, studying him with his baby blue eyes. Robert didn’t notice himself doing it, but as he watched the pair, his head cocked a little at the sweetness of it. 

Paddy, who was still a bit weary of Robert, watched him watching Aaron and Leo. That was until Aaron spoke up, dragging his thoughts away from his reasons to doubt him. “Rhona let you have ‘im then?”  
“Um, yeah.” Paddy sighed, Pierce flashing through his mind. “Look um…” He stuffed his hands in to his green body warmer. “It’s supposed to be my turn to look after him today but I didn’t know until this morning…I’ve got somewhere to be and…” He closed his eyes as he realised he was rambling. “I was going to ask if you could look after Leo for a couple of hours, it would only be for two hours at the most but you two are busy...” He gestured towards Robert. 

When Paddy had come back to the Village to find out that Aaron and Robert were still together, at first he had been uncomfortable, remembering what had happened with the lodge and the threats Robert had made towards Leo. But Aaron had picked up on his uneasiness and they’d had a chat in private. Aaron had assured him that Robert had been there for him all throughout Gordon’s trial and that he wasn’t like he used to be anymore. He would never threaten Leo and if he did, it would be over between him and Robert straight away. Paddy had known then that Aaron was trying to be helpful, but he also knew from the talks they’d had about Aaron being in love with Robert, that he could never just ‘leave him’ and forget him. However, he considered the fact that he hadn’t been there for Aaron throughout the trial, he’d been too busy with Tess…Robert had been a better man than him recently, therefore, for that reason and for the sake of Aaron’s (he hoped) happiness, he would give Robert a chance. For now. However, today he’d though Robert might be at work, but he wasn’t. He was only just accepting of him being near Aaron, he wasn’t feeling secure about leaving Leo with Aaron with Robert being present, if Aaron turned his back for just one moment…Robert could easily hurt Leo. He didn’t believe he had completely changed. Just like a cheetah, he couldn’t change his spots. 

“Paddy?” Paddy blinked, his gaze rushing to fix on Aaron who was standing up straight now beside Leo. “We can take care of him.”  
“Oh…um…” Nobody could fail to see the way Paddy was glancing at Robert who remained watching from the sofa. “No…I don’t…”  
“We can take care of him Paddy.” Robert spoke up, sounding sincere. Paddy swiped a hand over his brow, his right hand still holding Leo’s, seemingly not wanting to let go of him.  
“Paddy.” Aaron could guess what he was thinking.  
“I’m sorry Aaron…”  
“It’s alright.” Robert turned his neck to face forwards and stood, twisting to face Aaron, Leo and Paddy. “I’ll go out whilst Aaron looks after Leo. I’ve got some work to do anyway.” Robert began to attempt to walk out, but Aaron grabbed his elbow.  
“No.” Robert looked at him, mouth ajar, about to protest. “We need to talk about this.” Paddy had never failed to notice over the years, the little ways in which Aaron had matured bit by bit. Robert stopped trying to walk away, head dropping a little bit as he didn’t bother to argue.  
“Right…let’s sit then?” Paddy suggested, not too delighted at the proposition of talking to Robert for any longer than a few seconds. Robert reluctantly let Paddy sit in his place on the sofa, for the sake of Aaron really. He was never planning on trying to hurt Paddy again, but it didn’t mean he liked him now. Aaron sank in to his original seat and watched Robert as he pulled up a chair from the table. Paddy hoisted Leo in to his lap. 

 

“Look, Paddy…” Robert wasted no time in going first. “I know…I get why you don’t want to leave Leo with me.” Paddy stared at him, not taking his eyes off his face, watching for any falter in his possible poker face, manufactured to symbolise sincerity. “I don’t want to stop Aaron and Leo spending some…quality time together so, if it would make you feel comfortable, I’ll go…and Aaron can text me when you’ve picked Leo up later.” Paddy tore his gaze from Robert to Aaron who was looking disappointed. “I know…” Both Paddy and Aaron were drawn back to him at the sound of Robert’s voice starting up again. “It won’t make up for what I did, but maybe I could buy you a pint, later? When you’ve taken Leo back to Rhona or…whatever?” A pathetic peace offering, like that could make up for any of what he’d done. Paddy would usually have stomped on it and walked straight out. But he kept looking beside him at Aaron who kept looking back at him with pleading eyes. Could he not understand how hard it was to forgive Robert?  
“Right…” Paddy looked down at the carpet. “Well…thanks…for the offer, but I’ve got to go. I’ll just see if Pearl can take care of him.” Aaron’s hand caressed his facial hair as he breathed heavily through his nose. Robert looked to Aaron, trying not to glare at Paddy as he got up and with his back to him, started for the door with Leo in tow. Ignoring Robert’s existence, Aaron followed Paddy out of the room.  
“Paddy.” Paddy stopped, surprised to find Aaron following him, closing the sitting room door behind him. “Please, give him a chance? I know how it looks. But whilst you’ve been gone, with Liv…he’s been amazing. I never knew he had it in him, I’ll be honest. But he does honestly care about her, as much as he cares about me probably.” Paddy sighed.  
“I know you trust him, but I just…I can’t!” He exclaimed.  
“Pearl will just bore him.”  
“Aaron!”  
“What? You know as well I do that she will. Just let me take care of him and I promise you, I won’t let him out of my sight. Like you said, it’s only for a couple of hours and I can handle that.” Paddy looked away, looking sheepish.  
“I know…I know you’re trying to tell me Robert has changed. But I don’t know do I? What if he suddenly realises he misses his dark side and sees Leo as his first victim?!” There was an awkward moment as Aaron glowered at Paddy, in confusion and in slight annoyance. “Alright, maybe that was a little over the top.” He’s face reddened.  
“Under statement.” Aaron muttered.  
“If…and only if you swear that you won’t take your eyes off Leo, for even a second, then maybe I might let Leo stay with you.” Paddy looked down at Leo, Aaron following his direction of gaze. He softened.  
“You know I wouldn’t be begging you to let me look after him if I thought he’d be in danger?” He almost whispered.  
“Yeah.” Paddy nodded. “Yeah I know.”  
“I swear, he’ll be with me all the time.” Aaron clenched his hands together in a ball against his top lip, gesturing downwards with them, waiting for Paddy to give him a final yes or no.  
“Alright…” Paddy grimaced, “You want to spend some time with Aaron, Leo?” He shook his hand that held Leo’s gently. Leo nodded slowly. “I’ll be back soon to get you ok?” Paddy bent down and picked Leo up, kissing his cheek. “Be good.”  
“Right mate.” Aaron spoke to Leo as Paddy put him down again. “You wanna come with me then?”  
“See you later then.” Paddy didn’t take his eyes off Leo. “Oh and uh, I’ve let Marlon know he’s here, so if he comes to check on you then you’ll know why.”  
“Great.” Aaron nodded, giving Paddy a small smile of reassurance before sweeping Leo up in to his arms. Leo’s hand resting on his chest. “Say bye.” Aaron set an example, waving at Paddy. Leo lifted his hand insecurely, making little bursting stars with his fingers as he waved bye-bye. “Come on then.” He shifted round, re-opening the door to the back room and entered. Robert was still sat on the chair, hands together covering his nose and mouth. He peered up when he heard Aaron coming in, surprised to see Leo in his arms. 

“He finally agreed to let him stay then?” He stood, wiping his palms down the front of his jeans as he did so.  
“Yeah, but I promised Paddy I wouldn’t let Leo out of my sight.”  
“Right.” Robert huffed.  
“Which is understandable.” Aaron said sternly.  
“Yeah, yeah course it is.”  
“Here we are mate.” Aaron began to sort out cushions on the sofa.  
“Let me give you a hand.” Robert came forwards to the sofa, arranging the pillows. He knew about Leo’s Down’s Syndrome and had known for a while. “That ok?”  
“Yeah, that’s good.” Aaron lowered Leo carefully on to the left seat. “Here we are mate, alright?” He ruffled his light blonde hair gently, Leo looking up at him, not altogether sure what was going on. Robert watched Aaron as he crouched down in front of the sofa, talking softly as he removed Leo’s shoes from his feet, placing them on the carpet beside him.  
“He might get a bit bored.” Robert commented from where he stood above both of them. “I mean…unless we have some toys for him…” Aaron acknowledged the fact that Robert used the word ‘we’ and appreciated it.  
“We’ve got some, they’re upstairs in a cupboard somewhere.”  
“Oh, right.” Aaron stood up straight, a hand on his hip as he looked at Leo, then at Robert.  
“They’re here from awhile ago, for if he ever came round here, I mean, he’s probably a bit old for them now but…better than nothing init?”  
“Yeah, yeah it is.” Both of them stood with their hands on their hips, watching over Leo.  
“Right, I’ll go and see if I can find them. You alright to just sit with him and talk to him for a minute?”  
“Yeah, yeah course.” Robert felt relief wash over him that Aaron trusted him alone with his Godson.  
“Great.” Aaron walked around the sofa and over to the door that led to the staircase. Looking back at Robert and passing him a small smile before disappearing upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert sank slowly on to the sofa, his palms slapping against his thighs as he did. “Alright little guy?” He smiled down at the little boy who looked back at him with happy eyes. “You’re quite cute really aren’t you?” He chuckled.   
“AaronAaronAaron!” Leo babbled.   
“Aaron?” Robert just caught what he was saying. “He’s just gone to get you something to do, otherwise you’ll be bored.”   
“Boredboredd.” Robert chuckled again, his cheeks a little crimson though as he glanced towards the stairway. He had taken care of Vic when she had been small, but that had been a few years back and he was rusty. He felt pressure on his chest, as though Leo knew that he’d threatened him and he had to prove that he wasn’t like the monster children believed hid under their beds. He was just beginning to run out of things to say, when Aaron could be heard coming down the steps.   
“Alright?” Aaron huffed, his cheeks glowing a fraction as he’d been searching, it seemed, every cupboard for the toys for Leo. He’d brought with him two picture books and a lift and look puzzle.   
“Yeah, you don’t look it much though.” Aaron passed him a small glare as he got down on his knees by the front of the sofa.   
“It’s all I could find for you, but you liked this book I think.” Aaron put the puzzle in Robert’s lap, almost aiming for his crotch in revenge for his comment.   
“Oi.” Robert grabbed the game, resting it carefully in his lap. Aaron ignored him, showing Leo the two books he’d brought him.   
“Gruffalo!” Leo pointed at the book in Aaron’s left hand. A smile broke out across Aaron’s mouth, showing in his cheeks and crinkles around his eyes.   
“I knew you liked it.” Aaron put his hand on Leo’s knee. “We could read first and then do the puzzle yeah?” Robert could tell Aaron was struggling a little to be smiley and energetic. It was not always in Aaron, but he was obviously full of love for the child, there was no doubt about that. It was in his tone and the crinkles that seemed to stay there. It was in his actions, his full focus on Leo. Just like he was towards Liv, Robert could tell he’d do anything for him. “I think Robert should read first.” Aaron looked up at Robert from where he knelt on the carpet. Robert looked at him for a second, checking he was serious. “What do you think mate, should Robert read?” Leo nodded slowly.   
“Ok then…” Robert grimaced, taking the book from Aaron.   
“Budge up.” Aaron ordered Robert as he sat parked in the middle of the sofa and over half of the right seat.   
“Alright, alright.” Robert moved up, sitting closer to Leo, giving space for Aaron to sit on his right. 

 

Aaron sat back and listened to Robert read The Gruffalo to Leo. “The Owl saw the mouse and the mouse looked good.” He was enjoying the sound of his gentle tone when Robert stopped turned around on his arse to speak to him, “Bit repetitive this book isn’t it?” Aaron cocked his head, a smirk pulling at his lips.   
“Well yeah, it’s a kids book Robert. So they can remember the words and learn em or something, read along.”   
“Well aren’t you the kids expert.” Robert teased, reaching over and poking Aaron playfully in the thigh.   
“Owlll!” Leo interrupted their messing about. Robert stopped and changed his attention to Leo, twisting his body back round so his back faced Aaron.   
“Yes, that’s right.” He cringed as he suddenly realised how much higher his voice went when speaking to the kid. “Hey it’s like me walking through the village, everyone’s scared of me you know?” Robert told Leo as they reached the part in the book where the Mouse took the Gruffalo through the forest to meet all of the animals.   
“What? You’re the Gruffalo?” Aaron asked.  
“Yeah, everyone runs indoors when they see me coming don’t they?”  
“Mmm…” Aaron cocked his head, his eyes scrunching up as he pretended to think about what he might say next. “Actually, I think you’re more the like the Mouse. Trying to be bad but being too much of a Softlad to actually be one.”   
“Hey.” Robert turned to him, his back to Leo, pointing a finger at Aaron, warning him about using that title when describing him. “C’mere.” He suddenly beckoned Aaron forwards from where he sat against the back of the sofa. Aaron smirked, shuffling forwards towards the edge of the sofa. Robert’s left hand was occupied with a picture book, but he had his right hand free so he could cup Aaron’s left cheek and lean in to him for a short kiss. His nose brushed Aaron’s, as he craned his neck, his top lip grazing just above Aaron’s upper lip, his bottom lip lubricated by Aaron’s where his closed around it, the kiss a little dry from Robert’s side, hence the fact he was a little out of breath from reading continuously, to keep Leo entertained. Their lips parted from contact and both men moved their faces a fraction away from each other, just so they could see each other. Robert bore a small smile on his mouth, his eyes flickering down at Aaron’s lips and back up to his eyes. Aaron smiled too, there was a gleam in his eyes, a playful look about him.   
“Maybe later eh?” Aaron suggested subtly in a huskier voice than his average one, not forgetting Leo was with them. Robert nodded, smirking.   
“Right…” Robert cleared his throat, shifting back to Leo. “Let’s continue the story yeah?” Leo nodded eagerly, causing Robert’s smile to go from flirty to soft. 

 

After Leo had requested for The Gruffalo to be read again for a second time, Aaron had spread out on the carpet on his side, the coffee table out of the way to the side of the room so they had space. “Are you sure you don’t want something to drink?” Aaron asked Leo again. Leo, who was sat in front of Aaron, shook his head.   
“No.”   
“Alright, well if you change your mind, just ask for one alright?” Leo nodded.  
“Here we are.” Robert lifted the mug of Aaron’s hot drink in the air towards him, before putting it down on the coffee table. “Wait till it cools down a bit.”   
“Thanks.” Aaron thanked him as Robert sat down on the floor beside Aaron’s outstretched body, resting his back against the sofa, stretching his legs out in front of him. “Shall we play your puzzle now?” Aaron suggested, becoming aware that Leo was probably growing bored.   
“Yeahhh” Leo clapped his hands twice together, slowly. Aaron smiled at his enthusiasm.   
“Right then, here we are.” Aaron sat up on his rear end and reached behind him, grabbing the look and lift puzzle off the sofa where Robert had put it down. “Right, I’m going to take the pieces out and me and you, we can put them in the right spaces.” Aaron instructed, taking the pieces, with the little handles on so you could grab them, out of the board and putting them on the floor one by one by Leo, until he had only a board with empty gaps on it on his hands. “Right.” Aaron breathed as he shifted himself so he was lying on his side again, placing the board down beside the pieces. “Why don’t we go through what they are eh?” Aaron looked at Leo, then at the floor, choosing a random piece and picking it up. “What’s this?” He held it up for Leo to study.   
“Car!” Aaron heard Robert laugh behind him, he craned his neck to look behind him.   
“Sorry, it’s cute.” Aaron raised an eyebrow.   
“Well done Leo.” He then said to Robert. “You know what I’m going to say don’t you?”  
“’Softlad’” Robert mimicked in his Dingle impression voice.   
“Mm yep.” Aaron shook his head as he put his weight fully back on his elbow, giving Leo his attention. “Right, next one. What’s this?” He picked up another piece displaying an every day object.   
“Tree!”  
“You’re too clever for this aren’t you?” Aaron stroked a hand through his facial hair, putting the ‘tree’ down and picking out another piece.  
“Well, he is five and those types of games are probably for three year olds or younger.” Robert decided to say.   
“Yes, Robert. Thanks for you expert opinion.”   
“Mm just saying.” Robert scooted over from his space to sit behind Aaron, his knees bent behind him. He leant down and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron’s eyes shot up from the floor to Robert above him, his neck strained again to look at him. “I’ll see if the drinks have cooled down yet.”   
“It’s still good anyway, for speech.” Aaron informed Robert as he went over to the coffee table, a little flustered. “It’s good for him.”   
“I know, I’m not trying to say you’re stupid for doing this with him, he seems to be enjoying it anyway.” Robert smiled at him, bringing his mug up to his lips. Aaron turned to Leo, he was already slotting the pieces in to their gaps on the board.   
“You either remember this from before, or you’re just extremely good at this.” Aaron reached out his arm which didn’t have weight on it and with his index finger, stroked Leo’s cheek. Leo smiled, cocking his cheek that Aaron wasn’t stroking, against his shoulder as though it tickled. Aaron moved his hand back, placing it on the floor. “Hang on, hang onn, don’t put them all in yet.” Aaron’s eyes widened as most of the objects had been put in to their correct spaces. Aaron went to remove one.  
“No!!” Leo swatted Aaron’s hand pathetically.   
“Oops, sorry, sorry.” He removed his hand from the piece, raising it in the air.   
“Mm, still too hot.” Robert shook his head as though it were disgusting that it was still steaming, putting the mug down on the table.   
“You’re done already?!” Aaron didn’t respond to Robert, continuing to talk to Leo.   
“Hey, can we play it again? I didn’t get to see.” Robert asked Leo in a gentle voice as he knelt down on the floor beside Aaron’s feet. Aaron was impressed, his pretending to be interested in such a simple game was almost convincing.   
“Yeah, shall we let Robert play?” Leo stared up at Robert, Robert shifting a little, still aware that he might know something from the past. But then all clouds moved on as Leo nodded, his little teeth baring as he said:  
“Yesyesyes.”   
“Oo well then, you don’t want me to play with you, but you don’t mind Robert eh?” Aaron pressed, moving his hand back out towards Leo, his index and middle finger sliding through the gap between Leo’s arm and side of his chest and he began to tickle his arm-pit.   
“Ahhhh!” Leo squirmed.   
“Cheeky.” Aaron continued to tickle his Godson, chuckling as Leo wriggled, his arms rising, his little fingers grabbing at Aaron’s bigger one to try and stop him.   
“Stoppp” His giggles lit up the room, his eyes squinting, his mouth open wide as his adorable racket warmed Aaron and Robert’s hearts.   
“Can I play too then? Can I play?” Aaron tested.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yesssss!!” Leo struggled to say through his giggles. Aaron showed mercy, stopping from tickling him and moved his hand away, keeping it to himself now. Leo’s arms flapped as he continued to laugh. Robert cocked his head.   
“Let’s play then shall we?” He said, his brain intoxicated by the sweetness of the little boy. He never knew a kid could make him smile so.   
“Yeah.” Aaron let out a small chuckle, not taking his eyes off Leo. Robert leant over the board, taking out the pieces two at a time.   
“Right.” He dusted his hands off as he was done, Leo watching his hands at the sound of them clapping together. “Let’s put them on.” The three of them began to put the pieces back on the board, of course they made sure to ask Leo what they were, holding before they put them down, giving most of the pieces to him to put in to place, with little hints, not that they felt they needed to, but it was an example of group work. So all in all, it was educational.   
“Right can I put this one somewhere?” Robert picked up a baseball hat, waving it Leo’s way. Leo seemed to pause, considering whether to let him or not, then nodded. “Thank you.” He thanked him, then looking down at the board. He frowned as he twisted the piece on it’s handle so it went upside down. “They’re built this wrong haven’t they?” He said as he tried to lower the cap in to the space. “They’ve built the space upside down haven’t they?” He spoke to Leo.   
“BoatBoat”   
“Eh? No, no this is a baseball hat.” Robert corrected him. The curve of the cap would go in but it wasn’t quite fitting.   
“Booaaatttt” Robert suddenly became aware of Aaron trying to stifle a laugh.   
“Uh, what are you laughing about?” Aaron’s cheeks were full on display, his lips pouted as he tried not to laugh.   
“Leo’s trying to tell you something.” Robert looked at Leo, he was holding a piece with a boat on it. He was pointing at the space Robert was trying to fit the hat in.   
“Boat!!” Suddenly, Robert realised what he was talking about. The space on the board wasn’t incorrect. It wasn’t ‘upside down’ the space was for the boat. His cheeks turned a tint of pink as he gingerly removed the hat, Leo diving in with the boat straight away. It fit perfectly.   
“Well…” Robert chuckled, feeling embarrassed. “I either need glasses or I need to go back to school eh?” He wiped a hand up through his quiff, flattening it a bit. Aaron laughed.   
“Better luck next time eh?” He teased, sitting up to squeeze Robert’s shoulder, feigning sympathy.   
“Shut up.” Robert joked, standing up.   
“Where’re you going? Don’t tell me you’re a sore loser? Although I kind of knew that already really didn’t I?”   
“Uh, thanks, I’m just getting our drinks if you don’t mind.” Robert raised an eyebrow at him, the cheek of him.   
“Boat!” Leo called out, loud.   
“Alright mate, you’ve made your point.” Robert pointed a finger at him, chuckling before bringing the mug to his mouth.   
“You think you’d know about boats, what with our trip to Wales.” Aaron jabbed, smiling innocently at Robert as he came over to him with their drinks.   
“Well, first of all the technical name for that is a Kayak and secondly, that is a sailing boat.” Robert nodded to the game piece. It was Aaron’s turn to say ‘shut up’ making sure Robert had put the drinks down on the floor, before prodding his chest. “Ow, my nipple.” He complained, folding his arms protectively across himself.   
“Don’t test me.” Aaron warned with raised eyebrows. For half a second before his face relaxed in to a knowing smile. They were both ready for later. “Right come on let’s finish this game eh?” Robert was far too distracting, he thought. 

 

It was half an hour later and Leo was back on the sofa, the coffee table put back in place with Aaron and Robert’s mugs on them still half full. “Paddy just messaged me.” Aaron was stood up after having put the table back. “He’ll be here in about twenty minutes or something.”   
“Ok.” Robert nodded, not completely sure how he felt that he had to say goodbye to Leo. It was a strange feeling because he definitely wasn’t one-hundred percent happy about it.   
“I’m just going up to put the books and this back.” He meant the dreaded puzzle. “Be right back.” Aaron left the room just like he had earlier and went up the stairs.   
“You looking forward to going home?” Robert asked Leo who sat looking at his fingers. Leo didn’t respond, he just moved his head to look up at him. “Well I’ll tell you a secret shall I? I think I’m gonna miss you a little bit.” He felt a tightness in his chest. “Let’s hope that pint works on Paddy eh? Then we might get to see you a bit more.” He managed a light chuckle. “You know, you’ve made me think maybe kids are more fun than I thought they were.” He lifted his left hand, hesitating for a moment but then going ahead and stroking his index finger against Leo’s pale but soft, little cheek. Leo stared up in to his eyes, a cheeky little smile on his face. “I happen to think you’re quite a cool little guy.” Robert hadn’t heard him, but Aaron had come downstairs. He’d paused in the doorway, only seeing Robert from his view of the behind of the sofa, but the way his neck was bent and the way he was talking in almost a gentle whisper, as though what he was sharing with Leo was special and was to be kept between them only, Aaron could see today Robert had formed a bond with Leo and it made his heart swell to watch it unfold.   
“We better get your shoes on eh mate?” Aaron suddenly spoke, walking in to the room as though he’d only just arrived. Robert’s head snapped up as he looked at him, his hand coming away from Leo’s cheek.   
“Yeah, you’re right.” Aaron noticed a strain in Robert’s voice. He stopped, standing over the sofa in front of them.   
“You alright?” He asked.   
“Huh? Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Aaron knew he was lying.   
“It’s alright.” He assured him as he got down on his knees, picking up Leo’s shoes. “If you feel sad about him going, it’s alright.”   
“What? No, no it’s uh it’s not that.”   
“Then…what is it?”   
“Just…well…ok, we had a nice time.” Robert had no excuse up his sleeve.   
“Yeah, we did. Have you had a nice time mate?” He put his thumb under Leo’s chin, lifting it a little. “C’mere.” Aaron put the shoe down and gently wrapped his arms underneath Leo’s, around his small waist. “Thank you for being so good for us ok?” His face was close to Leo’s, as he looked him in the eyes. Leo nodded, he seemed a little sad himself, realising he was saying bye-bye. “Hey, you can come round again soon, we live in the same village anyway don’t we? There’s no excuse really is there?” Aaron looked up at Robert. “Do you want to give him a hug?” He asked him.   
“Nope.” Robert picked up Leo’s right hand, giving it a very gentle squeeze. “There’s no need, we’ll be seeing you again soon buddy.” He told Leo. Aaron nodded, agreeing with that.   
“Right let’s put your shoes on then.” 

 

“Thanks for looking after him.” Paddy had arrived not long after. He held Leo in his arms. “I’ll do something for you in return.”  
“No, no, he’s family Paddy, it’s fine.” Aaron assured him. Robert stood away from them all, arms folded.   
“Thanks…Robert.” Aaron cocked his head, grateful that Paddy was trying.   
“It’s no problem, he’s a great kid.” Paddy nodded, not sure of how to respond to him.   
“I uh…you didn’t get bored did you? I mean, I didn’t bring anything with me, I mean not that I’ve got much anyway, Rhona’s got…”  
“Paddy.”  
“Sorry.” He swallowed, realising what he was doing, again.  
“There were some toys upstairs from a while ago, they were a bit young for him, but he seemed to enjoy them, didn’t he?” Aaron twisted his torso to look back at Robert.   
“Yeah, he was brilliant with the puzzle.” Paddy looked quizzically at Aaron.   
“Oh, it was a lift and look puzzle thing...” Aaron explained. Paddy nodded slowly.   
“Oh, right…Well uh, anyway, thanks again.”   
“See you.” Aaron said as Paddy began to set off.   
“Oh uh, Paddy.” Robert called after him. Paddy stopped, reluctantly looking at him. “About that pint that I offered earlier… how about tomorrow? It doesn’t have to be in the village.” Paddy didn’t say anything for a minute.   
“Right…uh, we don’t need to go over board do we? A uh, a pint in here will be fine…thanks.” Robert nodded, down for that. “Right, see you later.”   
“See you.” Aaron said for a second time, Paddy going out of the sitting room door. 

Now they were gone, Aaron came away from the door, over to Robert by the sofa. “You were great today.” Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist, not something he often did, but if he was feeling like initiating certain things, he would do so.   
“Yeah?” Robert humoured Aaron and lay his arms over his shoulders.   
“Maybe I could find a way to reward you?” He raised an eyebrow, asking if he was interested.   
“Well…I mean it wasn’t that hard today but…it wouldn’t be right for me to say no would it?”  
“No, not really.” Robert hummed in satisfaction.   
“Mm, I love you.” He chuckled breathlessly as he lowered his head to go for Aaron’s pouting lips. The sound of the skin on their lips and their saliva coming together filled the room.   
“Let’s take this upstairs.” Taking Robert’s hand, Aaron led Robert to the staircase. Maybe babysitting wasn’t always a negative thing…

**Author's Note:**

> Any pov's from characters are from their prospective, not my own. I try to put myself in the characters shoes.


End file.
